lothessiafandomcom-20200213-history
Bending
Category:Magic Bending is the ability to manipulate and control elements which are all vital parts of the world of Lothessia. There are four bending arts one can learn; these forms bend a specific physical element. The four elements of bending are water, earth, fire, and air, and each is manipulated through the inner power of the one seeking to control it. Benders are known and used throughout the world, though they are known by different names. In the human cities they are known as benders, to the Thaldarin they are casters, Bloggul call them witches etc. One must harness their inner strength (or chi) and power and project their life's essences out so they it may interact with the world around them in order to bend the elements. It is the use of manipulating the energy within a person and using that to create change in the world. Water bending is the most versatile element and is unique in that it is more about the flow and focus of energy then it is about force and strength. The bender learns to pull and flow of water and can manipulate it in a way that uses an enemy's strength against them. The tide of battle can be won or lost for different reasons, but for the water bender it could vastly depend on how much water is around to work with. With more training the bender becomes stronger and faster in their craft and can move from offense to defense as fluidly as the element itself is. Fire bending is the most aggressive form of bending and also the easiest to quickly get out of control. Fire starts easily in very dry areas and once a fire starts to burn, it can spread very fast and cause a lot of damage. Fire bending also takes more energy to control and the bender has to be able to create a balance and focus the heat without burning themselves and everything around them. Fire bending is also a more offensive bending than defensive, but a master of this craft can fend off other magics with fire fairly well. Earth bending is the ability to manipulate earth and rock in all their various forms effectively. This style of bending also works more effectively when more earth is around as is the same case with water bending. The earth bender learns to listen to the world around them and hear and feel the movement of things through the ground. They learn to be patient and wait before attacking as the feel of the earth beneath them can tell them many things and also alert them to sudden shifts in movements and directions. Air bending is the control and manipulation of air currents. The trick to air bending is flexibility and working through the flow with the least amount of resistance. Much like water bending, air bending works best with a calm flowing of energy that can be used to defend or attack quickly and with great power. While air bending may seem like an easy tool and one for fun, carelessness can lead to mistakes not so easily corrected. Metal bending (Thaldarin only) Is a magical skill that allows the user to manipulate metal in all of it's forms. Like the life energy or chi in non aliens, the aliens have come to understand a way to manipulate metal and use it much in the way that earth benders use earth. Thaldarin feel metal at all times when they are around them and the more attuned they are the better their senses become allowing them to tell just how much is around and exactly where. Concentration is key in this skill, especially when moving large forms of metal. At the novice level a person could only move and control small amount and for short distances. Such as moving coins or copper mugs. However the more a person learns the stronger they will become and possibly learn the ability to stop arrows in mid flight. Overusing There are draw backs as well as consequences for using and over using magic. Bending draws from one's chi and over using that chi can have negative effects on the bender. There are different levels of over using magic and they only get worse the more or longer a user continues to try and cast. Effects are also different depending on what element is being used as well as the race that is using them. Small overuse': Headaches, numbness and trouble concentrating. (further casting isn't advised as the element can turn violent on the user) Intermediate overuse': Disconnection from chi for up to three days, a soreness throughout the body, extreme headaches, trouble breathing. Constant vomiting. Extreme overuse': Death, disconnection from chi for up to a month. Hallucinations, coma.